Spider-Man version 2
by Aons
Summary: the first time they meet venom history diverts from the original path. meaning the black suit spiderman is born. WhiteTiger/SpiderMan
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day for your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, fighting black sludge from a toilet.

**[Marvel owns this, not me because I'm not filthy rich.]**

**[I always loved black suit Spiderman so I wanted to write this, I'm thinking on a White Tiger/Spider-man]**

Any way now that is out of the way back to the action scene. "GET OFF OF ME" yelled Iron Fist as he punched the ground releasing a wave of black ooze. Which started to head towards white tiger, "NO!" shouted Spiderman as he leapt in front of it. Venom couldn't have been more pleased it was finely going where it belonged. The rest of the team watched in horror, as spider man was swallowed.

'This is odd' thought Spider man 'it feels like I'm whole instead of possesy. "That is because we are whole" whispered an inner voice, "I am all of your emotion you try to suppress hate, anger, lust, and love." It spoke as it went deeper in his mind.

The team watched in horror then fascination, as Spider-man became a hulking monster than it shrank until he was wearing a suit of the creature. "I understand if you don't accept me right away, but know that if you allow me I will give you my strength." The ooze said cleverly. Outside of spider-man's head everyone watched as the black suit disappeared inside of spider-man, leaving spider-man in his suit and unconscious.

"Quickly we need to get him to the hellicarrier"** [AN: is that how you spell it?] **ordered white tiger as she ran to her friend's side.

Skip Time.

Everyone watched as the doctors tried to figure out how to fix their friend spider-man. With a start spider-man jumped on the roof in battle mode, the doctors ran for cover. As the team and Fury busted in, "Calm down parker your safe now" Fury said calmly, "Where I am?" Spider-man said hesitantly. "You're in medical bay, go to sleep, your with friends." Spoke Fury, spider-man fell on the bed and passed out, "what's the situation doctor" Fury said to the head doctor. "The symbiote has melded itself to his DNA, it is incredible! However, extracting it would cause permanent damage or more likely kill him." The doctor exclaimed, but near the end got gloomy.

"So what are our options" questioned Fury, "I thought I made this clear we have none" stated the confused Doctor. "I want a word with you outside" whispered Fury with barely contained, well, fury. Both the doctor and Fury left as soon as the door closed the heroes could hear yelling, and screaming.

"Haha looks like Fury is going to tear him a new one." Nova laughed rather sad like. Everyone glared at him, "We should take turns watching over him that way when he wakes up someone will be there for him, I'll take first watch" White Tiger said with worry as she sat down next to spider-man holding his hand. Everyone stared at her never seeing this side of her before. "Ok" said Nova as he yawned, "let's get some sleep guys" Power man said tiredly.

Our team left heading to their respected rooms except white tiger, "One day I will finally tell you how I feel about you webhead" white tiger spoke with emotion in her voice, "right after I get done beating you up for thinking I need saving." White tiger stayed with our hero all night and every night (and day for that matter) until…

**[Drum roll plz, so I hope you liked the story plz review and give me helpful suggestions plz, this story is a little hard to write because of the nature of this cartoon(and yes I'm a 17 year old guy who watches cartoons) any and all help is appreciated, thx]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[I still don't own marvel despite my letters. Peace and prosperity to all of my home dog nerds who love spider-man]**

**[To JJB88 thx, great idea I never thought of that and I think that will go perfectly with the story**

**To She-Who-Hides, even though we just meet (online I should add) YES! (Squeals like a pig) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**I also wanted to say that I'm sorry it took a while, my AP classes are taking their toll and my robotics team went to regionals (where we got our ass kicked****) also it was finals week, and on top of that I went to DC to watch the inauguration of Obama. Ok now that is out of my system on with the show]**

**PoV Spider-man**

'I'm fine despite what everyone keeps on telling me, sure a sludge creature got all over my insides' spider-man thinks to himself while swinging along on patrol, 'sure my eyes were blue and now they are a black color, also according to one Mary Jane looking sexier than normal, is that a bad thing nooo.' He thinks as he passes a Jameson Billboard proclaiming "Spider-man is a menace and must be put down or tossed in a prison and losing the key." A growl can be heard from the back of spidey's throat 'however he has been feeling a little more moody lately, also he has found himself checking out the opposite sex a lot more lately most often a certain girl wearing a skin tight costume.'

It doesn't take long for spider-man to swing from there to school, while spider-man was in the helicarrier sick bay, peter parker was sick at home. (Luckily aunt may was on one of her trips)

Spider-man landed in an alleyway, changing out of his costume and started to head towards the school. That's when his spider sense went nuts but he just shrugged it off it usually went off whenever he entered the school anyways.

**3****rd**** person PoV**

"Peter Parker, Spiderman, who knew" hissed Task Master as he put on his disguise, "well that clarifies my suspicion of the rest of his team" he said to himself with barely contained glee. "Boys begin phase I" he ordered into his wrist as he walked to the school.

**Spiderman's PoV**

Spiderman just barely sat down in time for his home room class as the bell rang, only to find there was now teacher in the room. Just has he finished that thought a man walked in and sat down in the front desk staring at each and every one of us until his eyes found me and there they stayed. 'my spidy sense is going crazy' he thought to himself as a dozen men or so entered carrying the bodies of Ava, luke, sam, and danny; the entire class went quite, then the strange man said still looking in my eyes "we have your friends and have disabled the shield security, no one can save you Spider-man" then he removed this disguise, and there standing in front of them was Task Master.

'There are way too many of them and all of my classmates were in the same room' that's when an inner voice appeared on his shoulder and it whispered in his ear 'allow me to help no one will know are secret and together we can defeat them' Spidey was about to say no, go fuck yourself, but that's when the things went from bad to worse. One of those goons put a knife to s Ava's throat, something inside of Peter burned that this sight and a rage filled him. "I bond my body to yours" Peter spoke in a low voice to himself.

**3****rd**** person PoV**

"What!?" some classmate said, then seemly out of nowhere a black web switched out the lights, "TURN BACK ON THE LIGHTS YOU FOOLS!" Screamed Task Master who remembered last time when the lights went off. One of his Henchmen found the switch and flipped it back on, however without the darkness hiding spiderman all were able to see him standing in the back of the room wearing a black suit with a white spider in the front.

"Give back what you have taken from us and we will let you live" commanded spiderman, "what the fuck, waste this fool" shouted the lead henchman. They all pulled out guns and opened fire on spiderman, while he just ducked and weaved while all of the high schoolers were screaming and getting under their desks.

The bad guys put all of their ammo in the wall beyond spiderman; "Our turn" spoke spiderman with excitement as he charged at them.

**Ava PoV**

After getting jumped by a handful of large and stinky men, it was safe to assume that Ava was very annoyed. Then she woke up there was a man (for he could be nothing but) in front of her, wearing a skin tight, black suit that showed everyone his muscles which there was a lot of, There was a spider on his torso and its white legs moved to his back were there was another spider and it was using those same legs for its own, last was his covered eyes which were white the same as the spiders. After she got a good look at the man she noticed that all around her were goons that jumped her and more. Each and every one of them was lying in various positions most of them painful, the only one standing was Task Master and he was hardly standing. The black suited man was choking his throat and keeping him in the air with one hand. That's when the connections clicked for her, "spiderman is that you?" she asked.

**3****rd**** person PoV**

As soon as those words we said spiderman flung this head towards Ava, then the black suited man dropped Task Master and Jumped out of the window.

[**I'm thinking of changing spidermans name now that he is going full on venom, let me know what you think and if you think changing his name is a good thing what should it be. Cause I think it should be something like venom something plural] **

**[thanks for all your awesome reviews again, you have no idea how much they motivated me and I'm hoping to post another story on the upcoming weekend but no promises, until next time Aons out!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the words of this story and my computer that I'm typing it up on**

**{Sorry guys for not keeping up on my kindofsortof promise. My excuse is that I decided to figure out the entire plot before sharing again instead of winging it but summer is here so I can focus more on writing.**

**I'm going to italicize to mean when the character is thinking to them selves}**

**Disclaimer: I do not make money nor do I own Disney**

Spiderman lifted his arm sending a black web out on to a building near him using his momentum and his upper body strength pulled him onto it and ran jumping building to building. '_What are we doing…..great now I'm speaking in the third person. Now I can add that symptom to the rest, first mood swings, physical changes, and now I'm starting to talk in the third person.' _Spiderman jumped on a giant glass building and started to run up it, coming to a rest on the top of the building. '_You are not crazy brother by bond; your mind just hasn't adjusted yet.' _This startled spiderman '_what are you?' _resonating deep within his mind the voice spoke again_ 'I am the suit that you wear, born of your flesh, already your body and mind are changing in order to become one with me completely. Then we will be truly one and with two spidermen in the same body who could stop us.' _ A rumble could be heard as the ground shanked, looking up spiderman saw. A huge plane was falling from the sky its huge engines bursting flames out, spiderman jumped off the building swung over to where the plane was going to impact.

'_What am I going to do I can't use my webs they're not strong enough and I'm no superman so I can't catch it.' 'Try your webs are now stronger than ever' _ whispered the voice. "What the hell" muttered spiderman, and he jumped into action creating a giant web all around the impact area. _'We'll let's see if this works' _the plane smashed into the webbing, but it didn't break, the plane went deeper and deeper into the webbing but it stopped just an inch short of the ground. "O wow that actually worked" shouted spiderman '_I told you it would work' _whispered the voice.

Spiderman jumped into the air and started to swing in the air towards his house. He landed on the roof with a thump; spiderman sent this thought '_well it's been good my creepy friend but we really need to part'_ _'WHAT BUT ALL OF THE POWER I CAN GIVE YOU… ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU CAN SAVE.' 'While it is useful sometimes you are just too dangerous' _spiderman jumped into his window walked over to a large trunk all the while the voice was yelling at him to stop.Spiderman started to rip off the black suit and started to stuff it into the trunk and put a padlock on, locked and putting the key on his dresser. Spiderman went right to his bed exhausted because of everything that happened and fell asleep.

Peter woke up and stretched looking around his room he saw a typical male teenager room. Clothes scattered around on the floor various garbage and dishes half hidden in the room but what peter was staring at was a large chest in the back of his closet. "uh" peter started to get a headache luckily it was small but It was enough to bother him. Everything seemed to be moving faster and was heavier for peter as me moved about in his room, an ache started to form over his body slowly becoming very painful as peter put on his clothes for the day. Peter gasped as he tried to walk down his stairs to go to school; his entire body felt like white hot needles were piercing his body. Everything started to become bright and fuzzy as his aunt called out to him, then the world seemed to start going circles around peter forgetting to take him along. Then the world became black as peter fell losing the will to stay standing, a high pitched scream resounded from the door way.

"Ugh" pain filled his entire world; his head felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it, the room he was in was terribly bright the entire world seemed to be glowing slightly blue. Beeping noises were coming off of this machine he was connected to, and there was some kind of bird on the wall on the other side of his bed. That's when he noticed there was a girl to his right looking straight on her was painful because of how much blue light she was giving off. She somehow looked familiar to him; she had goddess like brown hair that made him want to start touching it. She was asleep, for what he could tell because, her eyes were closed and there was some slight drool running down her face from her mouth**(nobody's perfect)**.

Peter started to feel compelled to go to the window, slowly and painfully peter got up and went to the window using all of his will power to get there to look out of it. Something was calling him, begging him to rejoin with it however peter was to horrified by what he was seeing new York city below him. Looking down on the city from the helicarrier to nearly everybody would be breathtaking but to peter he could see all of the low lives and other scum. While some buildings and people glowed blue brightly others hardly at all, and then there was the different kind of glow the red malevolent glow their energy completely blocked out and suffocated the blue. To peter for whatever reason this was horrifying it seemed completely wrong, he slowly backed away from the window heading to the door his body moving now on auto pilot.

Peter walked out of his room, but outside of his room were two people their blue energy made him trust them so he walked between them. They immediately said something peter couldn't understand what they were saying, seeing that he didn't understand one of them tried to grab him. A flip switched peter's instincts took over and he gripped the man arm and twisted it to the point that his elbow shattered, he cried out as the other one tried to make the same mistake and try to grab him. Peter saw what he was doing and started to run every step he took caused hot pain to fill his body, it almost seemed like he knew where he was going. Running through the labyrinth of hallways in the massive carrier, more guards started to chase him as he ran up a flight of stairs and opened the door at the end of the stairs. A large deck was laid out before peter with airplanes and other such equipment laying around peter ran to a side of the massive floating craft and stared out to the suburbs. While everything else gave off light even the evil ones, the thing that was calling peter was the complete opposite, a black hole like thing sucking all the color around it, and peter knew he needed it.

**{****I will not stop this story for no other reason than my death, so don't worry about that I'm just not the most constant guy in the world. I'm sure many of you will be happy or none of you will give a shit but I finally know where this story is going.}**

**{I had a lot of time to think about it, and know I finally have a plot, even though I'm going to be honest with you the whole seeing color thing I thought up right when I was writing it, and I liked it so tell me what you guys think until next time scotty beam me up}**


End file.
